Welcome to SHIELD
by Tr3kkieNovelist
Summary: Follow Phil Coulson, history teacher at SHIELD High, as he falls for the mysterious, yet intriguing English teacher across the hall.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello fellow writers, so recently I've had the urge to post this new story idea I have just to see what the response is. It's a Philinda AU story that has been floating around in my head and I just need to get it out. I don't think there are enough AU stories about them, but the one's I have read are just awesome, well-written. So I hope I can do this justice. Anyways, this is just the prologue, I have a whole general outline ready, but I am just taking it by chapter and seeing how the story flows. Any comments or constructive criticism is much appreciated. Well, guys, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Prologue

Phil Coulson was on the verge of having a nervous break down, and it wasn't even 9:00 yet. It was his first day as the new history teacher at Stark's Highly Improved Educational Learning Divisional High School, or S.H.I.E.L.D as everyone dubbed it. It was a public school in New York founded for the sole purpose of keeping kids off the streets and teaching them some discipline. The government and founder saw it as a way to help the community, a way to turn the world into a better place. The previous teacher had mysteriously disappeared off the face of the Earth, leaving the position open to some new blood. Phil Coulson just needed a job to help him get back on his feet. He'd been through a lot over the past year and was just starting to finally get back into the swing of things since his recovery some odd months ago. Phil was an old buddy of the principle of the school, Director Nick Fury, who saw his plight as an advantage not only for Phil, but for the school. So here Phil was standing outside of his new classroom smiling as students rushed through the huge sea of people to get to their classes. It had been a while since he had an entire class to himself, years actually, but he needed to push himself a bit. After what happened, he needed a distraction and what better distraction than a bunch of unruly teenagers to keep you on your toes. Phil just wanted to feel normal again, like his old self. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as the late bell rang. As he turned to go into his room, he caught sight of something that made him stop, something unimaginably beautiful if he was being honest with himself. Across the hall was a petit Asian woman with dark brown hair that swayed around her shoulders, dressed in all black. She was such a vision that Phil had to push his glasses higher on his nose to stop them from falling off, as he was so floored by her beauty that his jaw dropped. The woman that so engulfed his mind was currently trying to kick the door stopper when she suddenly looked up, making eye contact with him. He didn't notice it, but he was staring at her causing her to give him a quick quirk of her lips before she turned to go back into her classroom, promptly shutting the door. Phil did the same once he got himself together.

Phil looked around his classroom, getting familiar with the faces of his pupils. They were all currently in their own worlds, talking with their friends and goofing off. He should have told them to be quiet, but he just wanted to take a moment to himself and enjoy the inexplicable elating feeling that welled up inside him. Although he was extremely nervous, he was excited just the same to be teaching again. Maybe the day wouldn't be the complete disaster h had imagined it to be.

A/N: I'm back again:) This all came to me kinda randomly and as I started writing this is what resulted. I didn't really know how to break down the acronym SHIELD, but as you can obviously tell I tried (more like struggled lol). I don't have a beta and I have gone through this, but if you see any mistakes or any corrections that need to be made please let me know. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

"Good morning, everyone. How are you all today?" asked Phil as he was met by silence and stares. "Well, I'm Mr. Coulson and I'll be your new history teacher."

"What happened to Garrett?" someone from the back called out.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Garrett had to take an . . . emergency leave," suddenly murmurs break out among the students,"But I have a lot of great things planned for the rest of this year, and I hope to get to know all of you better as the year goes on. So let's start with attendance so I can learn all of your names. I apologize in advance if I completely butcher you name, just correct me if I am wrong. Okay . . . Sunil Bakshi?"

"Present"

"Clinton Barton?"

"Here, and it's Clint by the way."

"Okay, I'll make a note of that. Raina Blaire"

"Here"

"Carl Creel"

"Here"

"Leopold Fitz?"

"'ere"

"Joey Gutierrez?"

"Here"

"Piper Howell?"

"Here"

"Lance Hunter"

"I'm present, mate"

"Daisy Johnson?"

"Here"

"Alfonso Mackenzie?"

"Here, but most people call me, Mack"

"Okay, noted . . . Kebo Meyers?"

"I'm here, man"

"Barbara Morse?"

"Here, call me Bobbi please"

"Sure . . . Kara Lynn Palamas"

"Here"

"Elena Rodriguez"

"Here"

"Natasha Romanoff?"

"Here"

"Bernel Rosario?"

"Here"

"Jemma Simmons?"

"Here, sir"

"Antoine Triplett?"

"Present, teacher-man. Call me Trip"

"Okay . . . Grant Ward?"

"Here"

"And Alisha Whitley?"

"Here"

"Okay, well, it seems we have everyone," Phil says as he shuffles his paper looking for the lesson plan," I see that you guys are about to start WWII. It was a very pivotal, yet horrific time in our history, but I won't bore you with all the details today since it is my first day. How about we play a little game? Why don't we go around the room and tell me a little about yourselves - your likes, dislikes, anything on the DL I may need to know to survive this school. Would anyone like to go first?" Phil says hopefully, but he is only met with blank stares and bored faces.

"Alright, I guess I'll give you guys a free day today, do whatever you like" he sighs dejectedly as his students instantly start to move and talk. He quickly admonishes," but within reason with the school rules," as he sees some shady looking guys huddled in the back of the classroom. Phil starts to move when he is interrupted by a girl who looks politely at him.

"We'd like to play your game," says the girl gesturing to the few students huddled around her looking at him," I'm Daisy by the way."

"Really? You guys want to play?"

"Yeah, we don't really have anything better to do to be honest," pipes up a boy with curly hair and a . . . Scottish accent.

"What, Fitz, means to say is that we are rather curious to get to know you as well, Mr. Coulson," states the young British girl sitting next to the boy, chastising him quietly before smiling back at Phil.

"Okay, guys, well what do you want to know?" Phil asks as he pulls up a chair to join the circle the group had formed.

Daisy is the first to speak," Did you do anything before you became a teacher?"

"Actually I did. I joined the military after I graduated high school, I was a communications officer. I actually have known Director Fury for about 20 something years since he was my supervising officer at the Academy. I left the military a couple of years ago.

"Really, my mom was in the military too. What made you leave?"

"I was getting too old," Phil teases, but remains vague as he continues," I have always been something of a history buff like my father who was a teacher, so I decided to follow in his footsteps. What about you guys? What did you do before becoming sophomores?"

"Barely get through freshmen year that's for sure," exclaims the kid known as Trip.

"That bad, huh? What do you kids like to do these days?"

"Well, Jemma, is into biochemistry and I'm engineering," stated Fitz as he sent a small smile to the not-paying-attention Jemma.

"That's . . . cool? But aren't you guys only 16? How . . ." wondered Phil out loud until Daisy leaned over to whisper to him.

"Fitzsimmons, they're like our resident geniuses at this school."

"Oh, okay. So what else do I need to know?"

"Well . . . um . . . in our class I can tell you who is who. You see those kids over by the window," Daisy said nodding in the direction she mentioned," Those are the "popular kids", all the jocks and cheerleaders like Bakshi, Raina, and Creel. Oh, those kids over there are Clint, he's a big prankster so I would keep an eye out for him, and Natasha, she's really tough, but those two are inseparable. They won't really cause any trouble, neither will Joey, Piper, Alisha, or Bernel; they're pretty chill. However, the shady group of boys in the back are your trouble-makers led by Ward and Kebo. Garrett usually played favorites with them for some reason. Anyways, Kara in the corner over there reading a book keeps to herself. My little "clique' here consisting of me, Fitzsimmons, Trip, Mack, and Elena are the real cool kids. Oh, and there is also Bobbi and Hunter. Now, Lance Hunter is . . . is just . . . "that" kid is the best way I can explain it. He's pretty annoying, but Bobbi usually keeps him in line so don't worry. Basically, that's it. All you need to know to survive U.S. History."

"Thanks, Daisy, for that detailed run down. I'll make sure I'm always on my toes," Phil grinned at her. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone moved to leave.

"See ya later, Mr. C!" yelled Daisy as she exited.

Phil now was alone, left t o his thoughts. This year would certainly be interesting, but he seemed to have Daisy and her gang so maybe it would turn out alright. Phil quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing he had plenty of time to explore and meet some of the other teachers before his next class. He gathered his stuff and headed for the teacher's break room down the hall.

The teacher's break room was a medium sized room near the nurse's office. It was pretty spartan except for some old, battered couches in the middle of the room, a tiny kitchenette off to the side, and a bulletin board in the back filled with various announcements and flyers. There were a few teachers milling around and focused on their own devices. Phil made his way over to the small kitchenette to grab some of the fresh coffee left in the pot; as Phil was topping off his coffee, Maria saddled up next to him.

"Hey, Phil, how is the first day going?"

"It's pretty good. The kids seem nice, some have made me feel welcomed, but I still need to get acquainted with the school a bit," said Phil turning to Maria and pouring some coffee into her outstretched cup.

"Well, let's introduce you to a few of the other teachers," Maria said as she motioned for Phil to follow her to the couple of teachers," Good morning, I wanted to introduce our new history teacher, Phil Coulson. He's taking over for Garrett."

The woman with the red streaks in her hair was the first to shake his hand," Hi, I'm Victoria Hand. I teach some of the higher levels of math a few doors down from you."

The older looking man next to her was next," Holden Radcliff, a pleasure. I'm the computer science and engineering teacher here."

After conversing with them for a bit, he and Maria were on their way out of the room while deep in conversation when someone was entering. Phil went to take a glance at who it was and upon seeing the person he tripped over his own feet and spilled coffee on his shirt. Immediately, Phil started muttering curses as he went to set the cup down and look for some napkins until he found some being handed to him. It was then he realized that Maria had stopped talking and the person handing him napkins was the enrapturing teacher from across the hall. He froze once again at the sight of her, and eventually felt the napkins being pushed into his hand. Phil was pulled out of his "stupor" by Maria's hand on his arm and her concerned voice asking if he was okay.

Phil shook his head, then smiled before replying," Yeah, yeah I'm good, just wasn't paying attention. Sometimes this stupid hand," holding up his left hand while looking at the mysterious woman in front of him," doesn't work like it's supposed to. I guess I can't walk and talk either. Ha ha ha . . ." Phil tried to inject a bit of humor to hide the how his face was heating up.

Suddenly, the woman he had yet to meet spoke," Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay. Thank you for the napkins," he replied as he started to clean himself up.

Maria, who was watching the entire interaction, finally spoke," Oh, well Phil, it seems you've met our best English teacher. This is Melinda May."

Phil stuck out his good hand," It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. May. I'm Phil Coulson." Melinda retuned the hand with a tiny smile that had him so lost he forgot to let go of her hand. He chuckled a bit once he realized and released her impeccably small, yet soft hands. Melinda smiled a tiny bit wider before she excused herself and returned her face to her typical expression - blank. Way to go, Phil, what a great impression you left, he thought as he half listened to Maria explain something about the school. He sighed and went back to conversing with Maria as he walked her back to her office.

As he left Maria, she quickly blurted out," Don't worry, Phil. It's not the end of the world, she'll come around."

"How do you . . ."

"I know you, Phil. She doesn't usually smile at people, so consider yourself lucky. I'll see you later, Phil," and just like that Maria disappeared into her office, leaving a confused, elated, and embarrassed Phil behind.

Author's Note: Hey, I know it has been a while. I stopped writing for a while cause of life, but I'm trying to get back to it. This chapter isn't my best and it's kind of boring, but it is background info, so bear with me. Like I said before, I got a general outline and am going chapter by chapter, but any suggestions are welcome for what the next chapters should be like if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll post again soon.


End file.
